The Video
by XxSpawn of NarakuxX
Summary: What happens When Inuyasha and co. Go on vacation before prom? Total mischeif! What is worse, Every embarrasing thing that happens is caught on tape! What is this secret filmer planning to do with the tape? click to find out! Chapter six is up!
1. The Project

The Video

_An: This is **not** my first fanfic, but it is the first that I have decided to share. I usually don't let anyone read my fanfics, so you will be the first people to read fanfics by me. This is just a short story, I thought it would be funny, so it willprobably only be a few chapters long. I willalso try toupdate every day. Please Review andtell me what you think!_

_

* * *

_

**The Video**

**chapter 1: The Project**

Do you ever get that strange feeling that you are being watched? It seems that Inuyasha and company have been feeling that alot lately. Perhaps that is because they**ARE** being watched... and **_RECORDED!_**

Kagome had decided that it was well past time for a good vacation. School was finally over! And Graduation was but a week away. Kagome and her friends Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had put up with that school for too many years in her opinion, and they were finally free! This joyous occasion seemed to be bringing everyone closer together. Even Inuyasha's worst enemies and rivals were getting together with them, and they weren't so bad. Naturally, No one had asked anyone else to be their dates for the Prom. You know how it is with these people! Actually, Miroku had asked Sango out a few times, but he would always ruin it...

"Will you go to the Prom with me Sango?... And then bear my children afterwards?"

**_SLAP!_**

You know the routine.

Well, Kagome was getting bored of the same old thing, No one ever got anywhere with anything. Nobody was willing to show their true feelings. So she decided to take fate into her own hands, and plan a romantic vacation just before Grad.

Little did she know, the fate that would soon befall them!

* * *

"Jaken, You have been the top student in your film class this year. I have decided to give you the honour of filming the "farewell Grads" video for the night of the Prom. This is a huge responsibility, are you willing to take it?" Mrs Kaede handed the school's video camera to the beaming student. He was absolutely Ecstatic.

"Yes Ma'am! I'm willing! I'm willing!" He held the video camera in his hands as if it were as fragile as an eggshell. With a smile and a twinkle in his eye, he turned it on. The power button blinked a few times, and Jaken looked through the eyepeice.

"Now... What to film?"

* * *

_An: You can just imagine what's going to happen! I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but there'll be more tomorrow! I hope you like it! please review!_


	2. Vacation Destination

An: Thanks to the one person who added my story to their favourites list. So far, that was the only person who reviewed me. Thanks! Also, I would like to know if I should post my other stories. They are ten times better and longer than this one. But I'm not going to post them unless someone gives me a reason to. No point in putting up my stories if nobody's going to read them, right? So review me, should I share with you my masterpieces? Well, enough from me, I'll shut up now. On with the story!

* * *

**The Video**

**Chapter 2: Vacation destination**

"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" Kagome called to the eleven people lined up with their luggage.

"Plus me makes twelve!" She clapped her hands together, as if she was proud of her math skills.

_'This girl's constant smiling is going to make me puke'_ Naraku thought sourly. He tried to cram his suitcase into one of the three cars taking them to their vacation spot.

Kagome had decided that it wasn't fair to invite just Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. This was Grad! She wanted everyone she knew to enjoy this last week. Including Naraku, Inuyasha's rival for everything. Personally, Kagome thought it was just a popularity contest. It was the same with Inuyasha and Koga. It seemed that Inuyasha was always fighting with either Naraku or Koga. She hoped that wouldn't ruin their vacation. Anyway, this is how their vacation began, twelve students in three cars, headed for a destination unknown. (Kagome had insisted that it was to be a "surprise") The only thing that they knew was wherever they were going; they had to go on a plane. As it turns out, Koga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru got stuck in one car together, while Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku where in another. The final car was filled with Kikyo, Kagura, Rin, and Shippo. (It seemed that they had forgotten Jaken…Or was he purposely forgotten?) And then they were on their way to the airport.

"I hope it's somewhere hot, with beaches and pretty ladies." Miroku said, trying to pry information from Kagome. She kept her mouth shut. Meanwhile, one of the other cars, Rin and Shippo were driving Kikyo and Kagura insane by screaming: _**"DISNEYLAND! DISNEYLAND! DISNEYLAND!"**_

It's safe to say, that apart from Rin and Shippo's constant screaming, the rest of the trip was particularly uneventful. They arrived at the airport on time, and boarded the plane with no Hindrance. Perhaps they slept all the way there? Who knows? All that can be said is that the peace didn't last long. In fact, as soon as they reached their destination, ("British Columbia, Canada!" Kagome had exclaimed with a loud "**TAH DAH**!") Things had started to go wrong. The students proceeded to exit the vehicles And looked up at the Cottage that they would be spending their week of "luxury" in. Nobody really had a problem with their location; after all, British Columbia is one of the most beautiful places you could wish to visit. It's just that it wasn't exactly what they were expecting. Especially for their 'big vacation.' Miroku was the first to speak.

"British Columbia? Aren't there a lot of bears in British Columbia?" He should never have said that. Just as the last word left his mouth, a bear came hurtling out of what seemed like nowhere. Screams rose above the bear's mighty roars, and there was utter panic. It was headed straight for Miroku. He tried to think fast. The first thing he did was climb the nearest tree. **_Big mistake_**. You see, bears can climb too.

* * *

An: **0o** uh oh…. And to think, it gets worse! Tune in tomorrow for the next chappie! Please review! Sayanara! 


	3. First Journal

_An: Wow. Sorry it took me so long to do this chappie, I didn't know that today was Saturday! LOL, anyway, here's the next instalment of The Video! Last time: Miroku had just climbed up a tree to escape a wild bear! On with the story!_

* * *

**The Video**

**Chapter three**

**First Journal**

**"Ow! Oww!** **OWWW!"** Miroku Writhed in pain as Sango tended to his wounds. He had deep gouges in his flesh from head to toe.

"Don't be such a baby!" She scolded. All Miroku could do now was whimper and cry. Poor Miroku. Meanwhile, everyone else had already unpacked their things and put them into their appropriate places. The almost-peaceful atmosphere was soon shattered as a terrified Kikyo came running out of the bathroom, wet and in a stormy rage.

**"WHO PUT THE CHERRY BOMB IN THE TOILET?"**

Everyone stared at the sopping wet Kikyo, and suddenly burst into laughter. Even Miroku chimed in, despite the excruciating pain.

_"It's not funny!"_ She fumed.

And with that, their week of horror began.

* * *

_**(Journal P.O.V)**_

Miroku's Journal: Day One.

_(Tear drops stain the pages of his diary)_

Dear Diary,

I was attacked by a bear today. I shall never look at a teddy bear the same way again. THEY'RE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! Sango said that she thinks I'm in shock. So I shocked her by rubbing her ass. Now we're even. We can be in shock together! Although, I think this time the slap mark might be permanent. By the way, Don't tell Kikyo that it was me who put the cherry bomb in the toilet.

Yours truly,

_Holy and Virtuous Houshi,_

**Miroku.

* * *

**

_AN: I'm sorry this is so short, but from now on this story will be in Journal P.O.V. There will be two Journal entries a day. Tune in tomorrow as the vacation gets worse and worse!_


	4. Disturbing Things!

_AN: Here are the journal entries for day two! I'm sorry it took so long, but yesterday I had to buy fabric for my cosplay costumes. I've got three conventions coming up that I have to prepare for, and I'm making costumes for eight people including myself. Anyway, I just realised that I forgot to put a Disclaimer on my story, so here it is!_

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the brilliant mind behind these characters, so don't beat me up because I forgot to say that for my first three chapters!

* * *

_

**The Video**

**Chapter four:**

**Disturbing things!**

**Koga's Journal: Day 2**

Dear Diary,

I woke this morning to find Sango drawing on Miroku's face with a permanent marker. Now the word 'BAKA' is forever imprinted on his forehead. It seems that he made her angry the night before. I should watch my back around her. I was delighted to see Kagura in the kitchen this morning; she was asleep with her face in her cereal bowl. She was drooling into it. I will never eat cereal again.

Sincerely, _Wolf man_,

Koga.

**Inuyasha's Journal: Day 2**

Dear Stupid Diary,

Kagome is the worst cook in the world! I snuck into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, and saw her cooking breakfast. She dropped everything on the floor! Then she put it all back in the pot! She set the curtains on fire trying to make toast. And somehow, she ended up with three eggs splattered on her head. I noticed that Miroku has 'BAKA' written on his forehead. He must have pissed off Sango again. I don't think he knows it's there….. Later, I tried to go to the bathroom but Sesshomaru was in there, putting on makeup! He had on lipstick, and nail polish, and even eyeliner! He was singing: "I'm throwing my mascara, out of the door! Ain't gonna smudge no more!" And then he threw his mascara at me! I was very disturbed. Luckily I got to see Koga step on a rake and Knock himself out before the day was over. So it wasn't so bad.

With _**NO**_ love, _the best of them all, (I can take you!)_

Inuyasha.

* * *

_AN: Don't worry, as the story gets better, the journals will get longer! I promise! Please R&R! PLEASE:'(_


	5. Perverts and Pink Things

_AN: Thank you to people who R&R'd, I greatly appreciated it! And sorry Sukuri99, there will be no rubber mallets in this chapter. (Although I really do like the idea! Hmmm…) and for those of you who have not, Please R&R! Please! PWETTY PWEASE? On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is more than welcome to beat me with a rubber mallet if she so wishes. It would be an honour to be beaten by the mind who created Inuyasha and company!

* * *

_

**The Video**

**Chapter 5**

**Perverts and Pink things**

**Kagome's Journal: Day three**

Dear diary,

I seem to be the only sane person here. Yesterday Sesshomaru took up the bathroom for three hours, so today I asked Miroku to fix the toilet that he broke in the other bathroom. (Yes, I know it was him. But I won't tell anyone. It was funny. Why ruin a good thing? Kikyo still doesn't know who did it. She's determined to find out.) Anyway, Miroku came back about an hour later with a toilet plunger stuck on his face. Sango's doing, I think. I caught a quick glance of Shippo running to the bathroom earlier. It looked like he was pink…. I won't ask. I'm also very disgusted, as Kikyo has been passing gas all day! I think she was hoping that no one would notice, but no one dared go near that room for the rest of the day. That girl has rancid bowels!

Love, _The incredibly cute,_

Kagome.

**Sango's Journal: day three**

Dear diary,

Miroku is going to die a painful death if he touches me one more time! Although, I do feel kind of bad after the bear incident. This morning I saw Inuyasha Asleep in his room. Get this, he was sucking his thumb and sleeping with a teddy bear! Well, when Miroku walked by and saw that bear, he was screaming like a little girl! Soon after he recovered, Kagome asked him to fix the other toilet. On his way there, he decided to stop by and crop a feel. Well, all I can tell you is,_ that toilet plunger isn't coming off any time soon._ Oh, I almost forgot! Koga pissed his pants today. I think it has something to do with bacon and toe socks…0o don't ask. The point is, he decided to wash his fine furs with Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. I think he accidentally dropped Shippo in too. Needless to say, we now have a pink Kitsune, and a pink wolf.

Yours eternally, _Letch hater,_

Sango.

* * *

_AN: Hmmmm… Pink is definitely NOT Koga's colour. Tune in tomorrow for the chapter: "One HELL of a vacation!" Please R&R! Toodles!_


	6. One 'HELL' of a Vacation

_AN: It took me a long time to get around to writing this chapter, man, I'm so lazy. Sorry. Well, here's chapter 6! Hope you like! Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Last time, Rumiko Takahashi beat me with a rubber mallet because I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first three chappies of my story. I would like to prevent this incedent from happening again, so I DO NOT own Inuyasha. (Rumiko looms over with a large rubber mallet. Rumiko: AND? Me: (GULP !) I don't own the rest of the Inuyasha characters either!)

* * *

_

**The Video**

**Chapter 6**

**One "HELL" of a vacation**

**Rin's Journal: day 4**

Dear Diary,

So Far, this week has been very crazy. Kagome calls it a vacation. I call it Hell. Kikyo keeps scratching her butt, and it's really annoying me. It's worse when she farts. I feel sorry for poor Sesshomaru-Sama, because of his keen sense of smell. I can see him turn slightly green when she's around. Thankfully there are lots of pretty flowers here that I can pick to make this place smell better. The only problem is, every time I try to pick a flower, my skirt blows up. And I swear that Miroku is there to see it every time! What a pervert! I'm glad Sango's always here to beat him up. Oh, and I saw Shippo kick Inuyasha between the legs. (Ouch!) I've never heard Inuyasha's voice go so high! (And he uses such colourful language too!)

_Love and lots of it!_

Rin.

**Kikyo's journal: Day 4**

Dear diary,

I have not been able to sleep very well for a while. Very disturbing things have been happening at all hours. Last night I awoke to the sound of Miroku talking in his sleep. He said: _"Please, let me see them!_ _PLEASE!_ _No! Don't_ _leave!** BOOBIES!**_ _COME BACK!"_ It was a pitiful sight. He was crying in his sleep. Later this morning, I saw Shippo kick Inuyasha in the balls. Rin was laughing her ass off. It was very amusing. Ha ha Inuyasha, Ha ha. Soon after, I tried to go to the bathroom, but Sesshomaru has claimed it his. No one gets in there in the morning until he has finished beautifying himself. Thank Kami that Miroku fixed the other toilet. Unfortunately, Naraku had beaten me there. I opened the door to find him making out with his reflection in the mirror. Can you say "issues?" I really needed to go! I've had bad gas this whole week. I hope nobody noticed…

Sealed by fate, _Undead Miko_,

Kikyo.

* * *

_AN: Tune in next time as things get even better! (Or worse, depending on your point of view!) Its Chapter seven: 'Naraku obsesses, Sesshy wears dresses!'_


End file.
